A spy seduction
by Yaoi Fanboy N.6
Summary: Sakuma/Miyoshi. Tazaki/Hatano/Kaminaga.
1. Spy seduction

Miyoshi pressed himself against the lieutenant, resting a hand on his chest.

"I wonder how would it feel to undress you, lieutenant," Miyoshi whispered in his ear, pressing himself harder again the other man. "What is hidden behind your tough exterior and will of steel? I'd like to see that. I'd like to bend that."

"You are… overstepping your boundaries," the man answered. He tried to maintain calm, to not fall back against the wall as Miyoshi's body pressed against him.

"Hmmm, am I, I wonder? Your body doesn't seem to agree, especially this part." Miyoshi's free hand leaned on the lieutenant's stomach, feeling his toned abs, and slowly went lower.

"Miyoshi!" The almost-contact between Miyoshi's hand and his lower regions was too much for Sakuma, and without realizing it he forcedly slammed Miyoshi away.

"Ouch, ouch. I thought we were getting along nicely."

Sakuma quickly tried to compose himself. "I'm… sorry."

Miyoshi's lips curved in a smile as he chuckled. "I see you're still as easy to trick as ever. But that's fine, I like that about you." Miyoshi walked toward him again, and Sakuma noticed one of his hands searching in his pocket.

"This is a key to my room." Miyoshi slipped it into Sakuma's front pocket "Think about it. Tonight… no, tomorrow night I'm free." Then, as if nothing had happened, he moved and started to walk away. "I hope I'll see you around again, lieutenant."

Sakuma stood still, his posture impassable. A minute passed. His hand reached pocket and he squeezed the key.

The following day, Sakuma stood in front of Miyoshi's room. His heart was beating fast, and although he tried to maintain his composure, he was sure Miyoshi or any or the other spies would be able to read through him effortlessly. Not that he cared about the other spies.

His gazed was focused on the door. Should he knock? Miyoshi gave him a key, but he shouldn't forget common courtesy. One, two, three knocks. No answer.

Could have been that Miyoshi has been trying to humiliate him again? No, he quickly dismissed the thought. Miyoshi's effort to reach for him felt genuine, and his… interactions with him the other night were too much for a simple joke.

He decided to trust his instinct and Miyoshi's actions, as he gripped the key in his pocket and pushed it in the door's keyhole.

The door opened and revealed a dimly lit room, the standard size for a dormitory, a bed sat in the center of the right wall and curtains covered the small windows. A faint scent of smoke filled the air. Miyoshi was standing on the other side of the room, by a cabinet near the windows, his back to the door.

"Oh, it's you," he said, slowly turning his head. "I was wondering who was at the door. I told the others not to disturb me for anything, and I know for sure Colonel Yuuki would not visit me tonight."

"You did not open."

"I was waiting for a certain someone, and I did not want to be occupied with someone else. He had a key, so I didn't feel like I had to." Miyoshi lips curled into a smile.

Sakuma's back shivered. "I see." He looked honest. He wasn't trying to trick him. Perhaps he could truly lower his guard after all?

"I'm not trying to trick you, lieutenant." Miyoshi turned around, a half-empty glass of wine in his hand. "You should relax more. I understand why you are trying to be vigilant, but I didn't ask you to come here to make you stressful."

"Sakuma is fine."

"Yes, I suppose so. After all we are trying to become more… intimate, aren't we?"

The way Miyoshi pronounced that word intimate was enough to make Sakuma's pants tighter.

"May I offer you a glass of wine? I swear it's not drugged," he giggled.

"No, it's fine," Sakuma answered, his mouth trying to muster an half-smile. "May I sit?"

"The bed is all yours." He pointed, tilting his head.

Sakuma walked toward the bed, his sight not leaving Miyoshi.

"Would you like a massage, Sakuma?" Miyoshi said placing the half-empty glass on the cabinet, then started to walk to Sakuma. "I'm an expert masseur, I could definitely help relieve some of the tension in your shoulders." Miyoshi's hand came to rest on Sakuma's shoulder.

"I… thanks, but I'm fine." Sakuma shivered as Miyoshi's hand slowly lowered onto his chest, he could feel Sakuma's other hand pressing against his back now, hot breath against his ear.

"You know," he whispered. "It's a shame you are not wearing your uniform, I really like men in uniform. Not that a suits doesn't fit you. It really enhance your shoulders. I like that."

Sakuma decided it was enough playing around. He was tired of having Miyoshi completely lead him around. With a swift move, he used one hand to grip one of Miyoshi's and used the other to push him down on the bed. He wasn't trying to be rough, and Miyoshi didn't resist. In fact, Sakuma was sure he let himself be pushed down.

Their positions were now reversed. Sakuma was on the top of Miyoshi, trapping his head between his arms, asserting his dominance.

"Enough."

"Oh?" Miyoshi smiled. "I already told you. I'm not trying to play with you, Sakuma." One of Miyoshi's hands went for Sakuma's neck, carefully caressing it. "But still, I don't mind this position. To be honest, I wouldn't mind if you took me and fucked me here, right now. But I think we can definitely draw more pleasure from our bodies than a raw, fast fuck, don't you think?" And saying this, his mouth went for Sakuma's neck, his tongue stimulating the skin there.

Sakuma moaned, and decided to comply as Moyoshi pushed against him, trying to reverse their position.

Miyoshi's expert hands moved on Sakuma's body, removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, while his knee pressed against his groin.

"Good, let me take care of you tonight, Lieutenant Sakuma." Miyoshi's mouth whispered, as his tongue drew pleasure from spots of his body he had no idea he could do.

Somewhere along the way, Miyoshi managed to get completely naked, his chiseled body pressing against Sakuma's sculptured physique.

"Do you want to be inside me? Or…?" Miyoshi whispered.

"Yes," Sakuma answered. "God, yes." He had no doubt that Miyoshi seduction has succeed, his body was completely at his mercy. Sakuma wasn't completely inexperienced, he had sex before, but he had no idea it could feel this good or that his body could be used in such a way.

"Good, I was hoping for it." Miyoshi smiled, raising his body, positioning Sakuma's hands on his hips and his lower body. "Fill me, Sakuma." And with a swift move, he lowered himself on the other, taking all of Sakuma's length inside him.

Sakuma moaned and at the same time couldn't help to notice Miyoshi's face shiver in pleasure. So he was able to let himself go too, in the end?

Miyoshi rode him without slowing down, as his insides pressed on his dick. "You have stamina, lieutenant!"

"Not for long if you keep this up." Sakuma tried to banter, but it was hard, at the rate the other was moving.

"Want to come inside? I wouldn't mind." Then he stopped, once Sakuma was fully inside of him "Take all of me.."

Sakuma understood his intention and once again reversed their position, he pushed Miyoshi down and he resumed his trusts. Miyoshi didn't oppose, but instead locked his legs behind the other ass, and pressed pushed Sakuma's head on his shoulder.

Sakuma's thrusts became more powerful, part of him was wondering if he was hurting Miyoshi, but the thought quickly died as Miyoshi's legs helped his trusts and a sticky substance spread across his abdomen.

This was enough to trigger his orgasm, as he finally released copiously inside Miyoshi.

Heavy breathing filled the air, as well a vague smell of semen and sweat coming from their bodies.

Sakuma slowly removed himself from Miyoshi, he could feel his own ejaculation running down Miyoshi's thigh and ass as his erection faded.

"That was good, wasn't it, Sakuma?" Miyoshi looked at him as he lay down on his stomach, tired, next to him.

"Y-yeah." He managed to answer as he looked at him back. Miyoshi was sweaty, his ass and belly were dirty with semen, but unlike him he didn't look particularly fazed or tired.

"Good." He then replied standing up. "Can I offer you a smoke?"

"I'm fine."

"I suppose so. We should take a shower, I'm a mess, and you don't look much better either, you know. A shame we can't do it together." He then took a rag from a near night stand and started to use it to clear himself.

"Sorry about that." Sakuma's eyes wandered toward the other lower region, as he stood up and sat on the mattress.

"Uh?" Miyoshi raised an eyebrow "Oh. You worry too much about it. I told you I wanted it, didn't I?"

"… I suppose so."

"Now Sakuma." Miyoshi looked at him straight on. "I suppose we could go our separate ways. " He moved toward him, still naked, and threw the rag dirty of semen and sweat aside. "Take a shower and leave this night in our memories." His hand and knees sat on the bed, and on all four he moved toward Sakuma "Or we could do more. I do feel I haven't truly got a solid grasp of stamina. I wonder how much you could last. I wonder how much-"

Miyoshi was interrupted. Sakuma pushed him down, and he found himself trapped below him again "Yes, we haven't got a solid grasp of each other bodies yet." He was going to play with Miyoshi. Maybe he could even develop something for him. But he wasn't going to let him lead him all the way.

And, as later he slid inside Miyoshi again later, looking at his orgasmic face he was sure he was looking for someone else to truly let himself go.


	2. Spies seduction

"So, you're doing the Lieutenant now, Miyoshi?" Hatano asked, checking the cards he had been dealt.

"Hmm? What makes you think so?" Miyoshi replied, also looking through his cards.

"Don't mock me." The other pouted, shuffling the deck in his hands and setting two cards on the table. "You may be able to hide it, but the Lieutenant is not as good."

"The Lieutenant, huh?" Tazaki suddenly interjected, while dealing the cards. "Hmm, yes. I can see it. He's just Miyoshi's type. He's always loved corrupting purity."

"Humph. Not you too, Tazaki." Miyoshi answered. Despite his words, it was obvious that he was not annoyed and was having fun.

"Hmm. You are doing Lieutenant Sakuma and aren't thinking of sharing?" Kaminaga's voice came suddenly from the doorway behind Tazaki, shortly followed by his appearance. "Tsk, tsk! That's not the Miyoshi I know and love!"

"Hmm... Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Kaminaga?" Miyoshi's scowl morphed into a smirk. "Don't worry, you'll always be my number 2."

"You're breaking my heart. I guess I'll have to ask someone to console me." Kaminaga placed his hand on Tazaki's shoulder. He leaned in and whispered, "What do you say, Tazaki?"

"Do you have to do this here?" Hatano interjected, annoyed. "We are playing."

"You know you are always welcome to join us, Hatano. Though, I doubt you'll be able to keep up with me," Kaminaga answered, looking the shorter man in the eyes.

"I guess I don't get a voice in this, huh?" Tazaki sighed, but entertainment could clearly be heard in his voice.

Hanato didn't answer. Instead, he looked back at Kaminaga, his eyes wandering to his hands, settling on the way they gripped Tazaki's shoulders…

"Well, I guess I'll be going now," Kaminaga said, standing up. "Tazaki, I'll be waiting for you. Hatano, you can come if you wish. Miyoshi… don't keep the Lieutenant all to yourself." He waved, leaving the room.

Miyoshi kept quiet during the entire exchange. He normally didn't mind bragging about his conquests with his friends from the agency, but this time, for some reason, he found himself reticent.

"Hmm. Now Miyoshi's gone silent," Hatano noted

"Well, he's not shocked or embarrassed. I can assure you of that," Tazaki replied.

"Oh, I am very well aware of that."

"I'm sorry gentlemen, I find myself distracted tonight," Miyoshi suddenly stated. "Hatano, you should definitely take up Kaminagi on that offer."

"Oh, so this is how you want to play it?" Hatano smirked, understanding that the other was only attempting to divert attention from himself. "Maybe I will. Is that alright, Tazaki?"

"You heard him. Apparently, I have no choice in this."

"Hmm. Very well, then." He stood up, throwing the cards on the table. "It was a pretty poor hand anyway."

"Unlucky in the game, lucky in love," Tazaki pointed out, his smile a mixture of comicality and self-assuredness.

"We'll see…" replied Hatano, as they left the room together.

"Well, that was good," Kaminagi gloated, falling back on the bed, his breath erratic, his chest covered in semen and sweat.

"Just "good?" We both came in your ass, and you had several orgasms." Tazaki sat beside him, looking tired but satisfied.

"Hmm. I'll admit, it was better than usual. Hatano, did you pick some new tricks abroad? Did those Frenchmen teach you something we don't know?"

"Don't worry. You're still the best when it comes to sucking dicks," Hatano answered. He also looked pretty tired; he was drenched in sweat, and fluids were leaking from his lower regions.

Despite their words that could look harsh from the point of view of a stranger, they exuded an aura of amicability.

Kaminagi didn't answer. Instead, he smirked, clicking his tongue.

"Do you think Miyoshi realized? That we were just playing him?" Hatano asked, rolling nearer to Kaminagi, his eyes glazing as he took in the man's sex-scented body.

Kaminagi noticed Hatano checking him out, and he was pleased. He rested his head on his hands and carefully spread his legs, exposing himself. "Hard to say with Miyoshi. He has always been one of the best of us at this."

"I say he did," Tazaki interjected. His right hand touched Kaminagi's chest, teasing his nipple with a finger.

"It's a shame he didn't want to share that Lieutenant of his. We could have a lot of fun, all of us together," Kaminagi lamented. "I wish I had snatched him for myself first."

"Oh? Aren't the two of us enough? But we fit so well. Now I'm hurt, Kaminagi."

"Me too." Hatano sighed. "The way our bodies moved together… not even those Frenchmen could compare to it!"

"I guess you'll have to remind me how good you are," Kamigani replied, wrapping a hand around each of them and pulling them towards him.

It was time for another round of the Joker Game.


End file.
